1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing devices, and in particular relates to a finger pointing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
People have been seeking a convenient input device, which is especially important for portable devices.
Much research has been conducted in this aspect. However, most devices are complex or inconvenient, or expensive. Hence a portable and convenient input device is desired.
A existing solution is Determination of finger position, which detects the position of the finger by measuring bend of the finger.
This solution has a number of disadvantages in that the measurement of bend of the finger is relatively complex, and the device used is also relatively complex. As a consequence, this solution is often used in cases where expensive devices may be used, such as virtual reality.
Another existing solution is Hand-movement-sensing input device, which detects the position and movement of the hand based on images.
This solution is disadvantageous in that the device is complex. The most prominent disadvantage is that the positions of the hand are limited.